


that's Akashi for you

by green_cat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a pervert!, Fluff and Crack, Kuroko and Kise are teaser!, M/M, double meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_cat/pseuds/green_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is a pervert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's Akashi for you

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis was happened when I was in my junior college, I ain't eavesdropped, juz that those couples wèr too loud moaning...yea, as in M-O-A-N-I-N-G!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Sorry for errors.

 

T'was Teiko time and Akashi had to report yet to their senior and coach before going back home. Being appointed to be the next captain cost a lot of troubles, pretty much annoying taking down notes on some lower strings how much they had improved from the beginning. There goes Momoi, the ever info maniac of all times, has passed him the list. Everyone knew that, though. Of course, that pink head lass never missed a single flaw and you have come to hate 'er if you're on the opponent's side. She's not just a capable manager, but also a damn good strategist.

Now, thanks to her, the GoM has five best players. Add to that was a phantom man.

Best that everybody'll see how they play all like.

Whining up his haunches he heeled down the hall to the locker room, peering over the edge of the window grills. A dark halo coalescing above the space outside, not a very good sign for the likes of him. He detested getting wet by the rain, however, he's a fastidious about bathing.

Nearing up the locker his ear caught two-male voices coming from behind the door just infront of him. Particularly one soft, smooth, monotone yet lilting which so pleased his senses. His emperor gaze immediately sneaked inside through the threshold.

 _"Ryòta and...Tetsuya?"_ he mumbled as he curved a brow over an eye. He slowly pulled the panel close, they might having a private talk, so he thought.

_"Ne, Kurokocchi, are you sure you want me to do it?" Ryota asked again the smaller lad._

_"Hai, Kise-kun."  the bluehead said._

_"Then ready yourself, Kurokocchi. This got only a bit pain, hang in there. Will you?"_

_"Yes," that tiny voice almost sounded a whisper._

_"You prefer what? You wanna stand or sit?"_

_"Stand," Kuroko flourished subtly as he hold his hands onto the locker mould._

_"Grip onto my waist if you need to,"  Kise huffed behind his neck._

_"Go on quick, Kise-kun and stop your blabbering before the others come."_

_With awesome patience Kise agreed with a sarcastic chuckle._

_Not a seconds long and Akashi pinning his back against the panel flinched as he heard Kuroko's gasps. His crimson gaze burned up the air with contempt._

_"What are those two doing inside? Don't tell me...??" for a moment Akashi's self-confusion held him in his grasp. Irritation prickled his mind. He folded his lips tight he could have sworn he sagged in disappointment. For those two, no, for Kuroko particularly._

_When he first saw Kuroko during the selection he once thought he was of a fragile boy, simple and innocent. He took note to befriend him and find time to help in the future. He watched him expectantly every practiced, everyday that rolled a strange feelings innard him._

_"Ooohh," Kuroko heaved a moan. "Please do it slowly, Kise-kun. Be gentle."_

_"Gomen, I was too excited." Kise mused._

_"You're coming rough,"_

_"Just a bit more, relax I won't take it any longer."_

_Akashi dilated his eyes, he couldn't relax infinitesmally thus his lungs struggled for air. His mouth started to dry down to his throat. What's going on inside wasn't something he must know about. Any self-respecting intruder wouldn't try to hinder up that circuitous scene. Speaking to himself he mumbled, "Remember, you must feign ignorance."_

_"Aaahhh," there Kuroko again moaning as if he was in ecstacy. " Shit, it hurts!"_

_"Stop squirming, Kurokocchi. Now it's bleeding," Kise sounded thoughtful as he wiped the red splats._

_"Don't lick it!" Kuroko swaggered._

_Once again Akashi flinched in his stead and fix his sight with all the brooding intensity of his gaze around space. He can't take it anymore, his ears were flaming in disgust he turned around and hold the knob. He hardly pushed the locker door open and as if he had grown a second head he spoke._

_"You two, what do you think you...are do--ing?" he imbued the word with a skeptical aversion._

_Kise and Kuroko brooded abruptly at him._

_"Hmmmm?" Kuroko huffed._

_"Akashicchi?" Kise slashed the air with his word._

_"What the..?" Akashi hackled, his mouth a grim line._

_"Gomen, Akashi-kun but Kise-kun was so rough piercing my ear. See? It's bleeding." Kuroko found his airway unclogged and heaved a sigh._

_Kise smiled, it meant enjoying a bite out of him. "Well, pricking a flesh will surely pulse blood Kurokocchi and not one be exempted."_

Picking up his feet, Akashi pressed his palms to his flaming cheeks as vivid, where such indecent visions paraded across his mind's eye just a while ago. What on hell's business had made him imagined such shameful things? And to the innocent and pure Kuroko more so. He took a deep breath to calm his rising agitation, he need not worry. Kuroko is just a junior boy anyway. They still have a long way to go.

He padded through his own locker, smiling amusedly on himself.  _"What a dirty mind."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> At that time I was going to d' ladies room but hell froze me. Ohmygurdamnhell, it happened that d' couples' door I had to pass by was widely open. As in WIDELY OPENED!! holyshit, but my water's going to burst out anytime soon. I walked like a zombie but hey! I nearly dropped my false teeth at d' sight, and oh, shove yer dirty mind in yer holes. Coz d' man backriding, I mean, massaging his girlfriend's back and d' girl was juz fuckingly moaning whorely. I laughed at my own dirty mind. I thought I was going to see a live show.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't rub me there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349154) by [yetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti)




End file.
